


a simple contract

by ggwynbleidd



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Almost Seduction, Human/Monster Romance, M/M, Sympathetic Monster, incubus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 13:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16119608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ggwynbleidd/pseuds/ggwynbleidd
Summary: It didn’t take him long to realize that it was an almost perfectly textbook example of a succubus. Though Eskel had a feeling things wouldn’t be so simple.





	a simple contract

**Author's Note:**

> eskel needs more love, so i wrote more love for him. dumb, quick and self-indulgent just like i like my witcher fic.

Contracts were always written out to seem simple, but they never were. There was always some catch and this contract was no different. Even as plain as it sounded. Something in the woods outside of a small village had been leaving women and men alike nervous wrecks. Driven half-mad sometimes. Everyone had an idea as to what it was but nobody dared to find out for themselves. So they had brought their coin together and put up a notice that Eskel had come across. It didn’t take him long to realize that it was an almost perfectly textbook example of a succubus. Though Eskel had a feeling things wouldn’t be so simple.

So Eskel had trudged out into the woods past the dirt road, sat down and meditated until the sun set.

He heard the visitor before he saw her. A soft clip clop of hooves against the dirt and fallen leaves. A swish of fabric in the breeze. A soft, tinkling laugh like bells. Eskel lifted his head and opened his eyes to darkness. He felt his pupils swell to compensate for the lack of light and looked around him. The moon shone in thin fingers through the tops of the trees and spilled out in silver puddles on the ground. He turned his head again to the source of the noises and the visitor ran out of his sight before he could focus.

“You can come out,” said Eskel softly. The twin swords on his back felt reassuring in their heaviness. His eyes flashed to the trees and bushes around him to no avail. “I won’t harm you.”

It was no succubus that came forward from the darkness, but an incubus instead. That was so real worry as there were only a few minor differences between the two. The incubus was tall and lithe, lean muscle rippling under dark skin that almost glowed with warmth. Teeth of a brilliant white sparkled as he smiled and horns sprouted from dark curls and twisted like those of a ram. Then there were his eyes. Bright eyes of gold, of melting honey, peering out at Eskel with a playful curiosity. Eskel kept his hands folded onto his lap as he ignored the tingle in his feet that was setting in.

The incubus continued his approach with caution. His eyes were fixed on the silver sword on Eskel’s back. Crossing one hoof in front of the other, he stepped lightly, hands out in front of him. As if he was already pleading. Eskel observed him as he knelt down in front of the witcher. His features were better illuminated the closer he got, the faint light let in by Eskel’s eyes playing off his features. His face was fine and delicate, eyes big and bright, a soft smile playing on full lips. He was undeniably handsome. Almost pretty, even.

“Now, I’m not sure if I can believe you,” the incubus said. Even his voice was light and sweet, honeyed words that fell from a pretty mouth. “That’s silver on your back, after all.”

“It is indeed,” Eskel nodded as he talked in a blunt tone. The stranger stopped and knelt down in front of him, eyes probing and groping over the gnarled half of Eskel’s face. “I’m sure you know why I’m here.”

“Is this about the village down the road? Oh, goodness, I can explain that, honest and true!” his voice grew high as he began to plead his case. He was already desperate. “It started when one fair maid came by singing. Her song and voice were so sweet I just had to join her! Then she fell absolutely in love with me. Then there was another, and another after that. A few lads began to drop by for visits as well. I meant no harm!”

Eskel listened and nodded from time to time. It was the story of most succubi and incubi alike. It was always an accident that they ended up with a hoard of admirers salivating after their every move. They never meant to go about sleeping with every person who was willing. The incubus sat down on the soft dirt and moss and Eskel found himself stretching his legs out from under him. The tingling in his feet began to subside and the incubus’ eyes darted over the witcher’s frame. There was a keen hunger to his gaze that made Eskel shift his weight self-consciously.

“I promise I’ve not gone for a girl or a boy, never left these trees even,” the incubus stroked the white gauze that wrapped lazily around his body. Eskel could see his tail swish as he spoke. “They come to me, and I provide for them what they want. In turn, they provide for me. They never leave with a scratch...well, any scratch that they didn’t want.”

“Too many young people in the village are about to go mad over you,” Eskel said. He meant to be good natured as he spoke but his voice fell flat all the same. “Fighting each other. Some won’t eat, others won’t sleep. You need to move on and find somewhere new. And you need to move more frequently.”

The incubus started.

“You mean...you aren’t here to kill me?” he asked incredulously. He let out a whoop when Eskel shook his head. “Oh, great and merciful witcher! Bless you-you dear...your name, kind sir…?”

“Eskel,” the witcher nodded. “And you?”

“Tatho,” he leaned forward and smiled. His teeth flashed dangerously. “At your service.”

Eskel raised a polite hand and leaned back and away from Tatho. His mind was already beginning to fog and get wander. He had to leave soon, or else. Though the “or else” of this situation wasn’t as ominous as it usually was with contracts. Besides, it wasn’t like that would be a new experience for Eskel. Not that he should let his guard down like that again. Tatho began to move towards Eskel again, eyes hooded, tail perked in the air and twitching with interest. He set a hand on Eskel’s shoulder and his eyes darted to the silver sword on his back again.

“Could you do me a favor? Please, master witcher?” Tatho’s voice was soft. His full lips pulled into an even larger smile. “I have a long way to go to the nearest village after this, and I’m awfully tired.”

The chuckle that escaped Eskel was more nervous than it was humorous and he struggled to lift a heavy hand to push Tatho’s away. There was no less warmth in Tatho’s smile as he sat back on his haunches again. He could feel a red flush creep across his cheeks and the incubus seemed to delight in watching it spread. They both knew that Eskel’s heart was beginning to beat faster in his chest. Eskel stood abruptly and dusted off his pants.

“Remember, you have to leave soon,” Eskel spoke in a calm tone that somehow didn’t betray his obviously frazzled state. “By sunrise, preferably. There’ll be people looking for you.”

Tatho stood eye to eye with Eskel and set his hands over the witcher’s. His skin was warm, unnaturally so, a heat that warmed the numbness that had set in from the cold. The incubus’ expression was soft as he leaned forward to place a kiss on Eskel’s face. It was polite, surprisingly chaste, and Eskel felt every muscle in his body uncoil and relax. Even as just the corners of their lips touched, there seemed to be a crackle like lightning that ran up his spine. Tatho set a hand on the human’s cheek and clicked his tongue against his teeth fondly.

“Such a shame, you’re so handsome,” he said breathily. His eyes flashed with mischief ad he kissed Eskel again, their lips touching in full this time. There was no protest. “Are you certain?”

There was a pause. Eskel chuckled again.

“I’m pretty sure,” was the reply. Tatho laughed in turn. “You need to get going. As do I.”

Tatho paused for a moment before reaching down and ripping a strip of the gossamer cloth that loosely adorned his body. He placed it in Eskel’s hand with a gentle touch and curled his fingers around it. Eskel watched as the incubus retreated back to the trees into darkness that his eyes couldn’t penetrate. When Eskel returned to the village with his meager trophy, the ealdorman was furious. The old man cursed at him and refused to pay initially. There was no head, not even the chip of a horn, but his opinion was soon swayed when the afflicted in the village saw it. Young women and men wailed and cried out in sorrow over the loss of their love. Groups of youth were inconsolable and chose to weep and sulk in their beds. That changed the ealdorman’s mind and Eskel was promptly paid as handsomely as the village could afford to pay.

Eskel set off for more contracts in the morning. After he had mounted Scorpion, Eskel looked back at the treeline near the village and touched his mouth without even realizing. He smiled and shook his head before goading his horse onward.


End file.
